Get Out Alive Trilogy Part 3: Bring Me To Life
by Nymphadora-CullenBAU
Summary: The BAU works to save one of their own and take out Doyle once and for all, while Emily must make amends with a friend and fellow profiler. T for now. Part 3/3; Chapter 5/5 COMPLETED!
1. Wake Me Up Inside

**_I'm sorry to leave you all hanging with this chapter, but it's finals week for me; I should actually be working on a research paper for British Writers, a portfolio and reflections for Creative Writing and a portfolio, newsletter (Which is done; it was a group project) and journal for Intermediate Writing._**

**_Also, what a crazy chat tonight; we were all talking to Janine, and the suddenly she announces that MGG is joining her... Wild night! It was amazing talking to Matthew; he's really awesome and sweet!_**

**_Anyway, I won't keep you! :D_**

**_I don't own Criminal Minds!_**

...

The BAU team walked into the Boston Field Office of the FBI, looking ready to murder anyone who got in their way.

"Everyone, listen up!" Hotch roared. "14 hours ago, one of my agents was kidnapped by an international terrorist who attacked another one of my agents six months ago. We profiled Ian Doyle as a family annihilator during that incident."

"We have reason to believe that he has returned," Morgan added. "It appears that he is in the same area he was in during his last attempt against our agents, in the heart of or somewhere in the vicinity of, the Warehouse District."

"He is a sadist," Emily continued. "He plans to… to torture and then murder a member of the FBI, just to get back at one person in general."

"Who'd he take?" someone asked. "Who's he after?

"He's after Agent Emily Prentiss," Clyde concluded. "And he has taken Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid for leverage and to extract revenge."

When they were done talking and had begun setting up in the conference room, another agent came into the room, panting slightly. "You said that there was a chance that Ian Doyle was in or around the warehouse district?"

"That's correct," Rossi replied.

The man gasped. "Well, a few weeks ago, a model home in an abandoned housing project near the warehouse district was broken into. We thought at first it was squatters, but they had SUVs… and guns."

Rossi, Hotch and Morgan exchanged glances. "Most squatters don't have that kind of technology," Rossi whispered.

"Do you think it could be them?" Morgan asked.

"That'd be too easy," Emily countered. "Doyle would want someplace secure in order to hurt Reid. It would be simpler for him to scope out another hiding place, especially after what happened six months ago, but it could be possible that he didn't actually leave the warehouse. Unless he has two locations now; I wouldn't put it past him, especially if he's on his guard with new of my survival."

"And why's that?" Rossi pressed.

Emily glanced at the three men. "I was the only woman clever enough to best him by faking my death twice," she replied. "He's going to try and not make it a third. That's why he took Reid: He wanted me to meet him on his terms because it worked so well last time."

Hotch pointed at Morgan. "You and Prentiss will take that house. If Reid is there, send for backup, do not go in!"

"If he's there, I'm not wasting a second, Hotch," Morgan hissed. "That kid is my brother; I will not let him suffer another second if I find him."

Hotch paused, thinking. "Don't be reckless if you do," he replied.

Morgan nodded, and he and Prentiss ran out the door seconds later.

…..

Two shadowy figures crept from the black SUV, weapons drawn. Morgan went first, motioning to Prentiss as she followed.

"Stay behind me," he mouthed.

She nodded, turning her body into position as he made to kick down the door.

"FBI!" Morgan yelled as he kicked open the door of the model home in an abandoned housing development, Prentiss right behind him; the whole house was dark, and there was no indication that anyone had been in it. Morgan turned to go upstairs while Emily pointed her gun into the basement and the SWAT agents darted into the main level.

Emily quickly crept down the stairs, gun at the ready. She flashed it into every corner she could find, her flashlight revealing nothing except empty space.

"All clear up here," Morgan reported into the mic. "I'll join SWAT on the main floor."

Emily pushed open a door to reveal an empty bedroom with a tattered blanket covering a worn and stained mattress. She lowered the flashlight toward a corner, where a sweatervest, tie and Converse were bundled together.

"They were here," Emily whispered. "They were keeping him in a bedroom in the basement. He must've been moved for some reason."

"How can you tell?"

"I found Reid's sweatervest, tie and his shoes; I forgot that he wore Converse instead of dress shoes with his work attire." _How very Tenth Doctor of him, _she mused.

Morgan was downstairs in less than a minute; after they looked over the room, they summarized that Reid had been tied to the bed and was, for the most part, unharmed while in this room.

"Let's go, Emily; I'll call a crime scene. We can't be too sure."

She nodded and they returned to the main level of the house only to find they had company; the nine young men in the living room dropped everything that they were doing.

"FREEZE!" Morgan barked. "Put your weapons down and your hands above your head!"

"Too late, Agents," one of them called, holding up his right hand. There was a remote in his grasp, and his hand was on the detonator.

"RUN!" Morgan yelled, grabbing Prentiss and making for the front door, where they dashed out into the street and behind their parked SUV just seconds before the flash and bang of a bomb completely destroyed the house.

All nine of Doyle's men in that house went up in flames; the fire department didn't arrive for a half hour.

…..

Ian Doyle paced a brightly lit corridor within the storage unit that he was currently hiding. With him were 16 of his original 25 men; the missing ones had been killed when the model home had been blown up. Among the survivors was the sandy-haired, denim clad Connor O' Riley, who was still rubbing his hands on his jeans. Doyle knew what he wanted, and giving it to the man was the only way to keep him from turning on the former IRA captain.

"Connor," he said suddenly. "He's yours. As soon as we get out of here, you can have him."

Connor realized what Doyle was talking about a second after the man had spoken; his eyes sparkled as Doyle watched his head fill with gruesome details.

Ian didn't say anything, but he felt sorry for Lauren's friend.

Almost.

….

_A/N: I just thought I'd get this first chapter of the final part in the series up before you all completely lose me to finals._

_Speaking of finals, I want to remind you all that it's finals season for me, which means that I will have very little free time to update between now and the 20th, unless I finish everything this week (highly unlikely). My policy is that school comes first; if I don't do well in school, I may have to be supervised, and I don't like it when my mother is looking over my shoulder when I'm writing. I'm sure you guys don't/didn't either._

_Still, I'd love hearing from you; please leave me a review! :D_

_*~N_CBAU~*_


	2. Call My Name and Save Me From The Dark

_**For those of you joining us, i really hope you've read the first two installments. They're both very short and you'll be back here withing a couple hours, I promise!**_

_**I have a lot of explaining to do, I know. It's a long story, so I'll give you the abridged version. So, here it goes:**_

_**Early in February, my laptop computer went a little nutty. The registry was corrupted by something that was downloaded into my system (Probably by something I downloaded while looking for adequate free anti-virus software). Anyway, my mouse stopped working. The cursor wouldn't move and my computer became an expensive desk decoration. So long story short, after talking to a friend, her dad and the IT guys at school, I gave it to my uncle who took it apart, put it back together, wiped it, re-installed all my programs and documents and things, added some of his own and basically made my baby good as new. In a few weeks, he's going to take it back, uninstall some of the things on it to free up my memory and make a backup disk for my stuff (I already have the USB 'My Passport' backup hard drive, but better to have more than one, right?) I just got it back a few Sundays ago and all's well that ends well!**_

_**Again, really sorry for keeping you all waiting; I know I posted something in the reviews here, but this was just in case you didn't see it.**_

_**Also... Heathridge Manor is now one of my all-time favorite episodes! Just saying... (I liked "Foundation" too, but seriously, "Heathridge" was pretty awesome! That was some scary stuff in there! I dunno about you, but that's three for three from Matthew! :D**_

_**I don't own Criminal Minds. Seriously, I don't. If I did, I'd be going to that wrap party at Shemar's tonight! :D**_

…

Spencer Reid felt his eyelids force themselves open. He groaned and hissed in pain when his torso throbbed.

Then he remembered….

* * *

><p>"<em>No! Stop it! Please!" he screamed. <em>

_There was pain. Something was burning his chest. The pain caused Reid to struggle against the cuffs binding him to the chair, and Doyle's hand grabbed his shoulder to hold him steady when he worked. _

"_NYAAAAA!" Reid bellowed as the branding continued; his head moved from side to side, crashing against the wood and his tears seemed to burn like the pain on his chest as they fell from his eyes. Everything hurt and the pain was only getting worse, swelling and growing with each second that passed. He sobbed and screamed, begging for relief until he could no longer hear his own voice._

"_No more, please! Just stop, please," he croaked, but his voice was unheard. Then his vision swam and dark spots gathered at the edges of his vision, clouding his line of sight until there was only darkness..._

* * *

><p>What had Ian Doyle done to him?<p>

As Reid made to sit up instead of slouch, black dots began to cloud his vision. He blinked them away but they still threatened him with unconsciousness. Finally, biting his lip firmly with his front teeth, Reid shifted from the limp, slouched position he been in to a more, straightened position.

The black dots returned, clouding his vision and forcing Reid back into the darkness.

…..

Hotch looked up as they returned, motioning them inside. Morgan shook his head.

"They blew up the house, but it appears that Reid wasn't in there at the time."

"Was there anyone inside?"

Morgan shook his head. "All the victims inside were Doyle's men. They decided that they would rather die than be taken by the authorities."

"And there were how many?"

Just nine, surprisingly," Emily admitted. "That was more than I thought it would be."

"Do you think he was using the house as a base of operations?" Hotch asked

Emily nodded. "That, or at least as a makeshift barracks for his men. It used to be the show house for when they were trying to sell the residences in that neighborhood. That's why the company dropped the project halfway through. People were only buying the land for $50,000 or less, if at all."

"So they pulled the plug?"

She nodded. "As soon as interest dried up on the lots, the contractors moved on. Lots of jobs her in the District were lost because of this decision. The company moved on to a project in West Virginia."

"The house was in the warehouse district," Emily said suddenly. "Hotch, I think he may be using that old warehouse from before as a base again."

….

An hour later, Emily, Morgan, Rossi and Hotch crept silently through the warehouse. Morgan led the way, knowing exactly where to go after the last time he had been there.

The last time, after which he thought he had lost a friend…

_Focus, Girl! Reid needs you,_ Emily chided herself. She shouldn't be focusing on the past and the scars she had caused. She should be focusing on the events of today!

She was not going to lose her best friend in this way.

Two of Doyle's men appeared.

"HEY!" One shouted, but Morgan took him out before he could say anything else.

"Clear," Morgan hissed and continued moving. Hotch moved in behind him, keeping his back toward the wall. Emily and Rossi followed behind.

Suddenly, she stiffened as she heard voices, slurring from multiple drinks and raised in loud cruel laughter. Unconsciously, her mind drifted to what Garcia had told them in the car.

* * *

><p><em>"So I got the scoop on your pal Connor O'Riley. This guy," she paused and Emily could hear her taking a deep breath. "He's a really, nasty piece of work. He's got charges for assault, stalking, prostitution, you name it, he has it." At this, Garcia stopped talking and her voice was replaced with deep, ragged breathing.<em>

_"It's okay, Kitten," Rossi gently replied. "We'll get him."_

_"I know, but I don't want to think about what in the name of Rasslion that sick puppy is doing to my baby," she cried. "I mean, this is **Reid** we're talking about. Sweet, innocent, boy genius Reid. You know, we watch classic Doctor Who episodes together on the weekends and I make him wear a fez and bow tie. I forced him to read and watch **Harry Potter** while he was on leave after getting shot in his leg. I don't want him to get hurt, and with the way that this sicko's rap sheet is laid out…"_

_"If anything has happened to him, we'll get him the care and treatment that he needs, Penelope," Rossi soothed. "I promise."_

_"Okay, okay," She whispered. "I sent the info to your PDA's, as well as the map of the warehouse…."_

* * *

><p>She was jarred from her reverie when she heard faint pleading. It was coming from behind a door at the end of the hall. Emily shuddered; she recognized it so well.<p>

Rossi stiffened next to her and Hotch and Morgan readied their guns again.

"We go in in 3…"

Emily Prentiss took a deep breath. Rossi relaxed slightly but his gun stayed in a rigid position in front of him.

"2…"

Hotch's face seemed to become more lined with each moment. Morgan looked at them one last time.

"1…"

Morgan lifted his foot and smashed it into the door. It fell forward into the room, clattering and creating a mass of dust.

"FBI! BACK AWAY FROM THE KID!"

….

_A/N: Sorry it's so short._

_Part of it is writer's block, and part of it is that I have a chapter coming up that is going to be extremely... graphic. Connor returns and some stuff happens. I talked to my friend Ahmose Inarsus about this upcoming chapter and she said it was borderline M/T so it's really up to me how it goes. I may just say it's M just because of the content, but in the end, it's up to you opinion-wise. I **WILL** be putting a warning on said chapter though._

_Thanks to my patient reviewers lolyncut, Kiraclara, CMSP, Reidemption, greengirl82 and Lady Elena Bella Petrova. Really. you guys are AMAZING and patient and just... I love you! :D_

_Please review! I know it's late and short, but please give it a chance!_

_*~N_CBAU~*_


	3. Bid My Blood to Run,Before I Come Undone

**_I think I'll stick to posting on weekends with this series. I only have a few more chapters (2 for sure, maybe 3). Also, just a heads up: We're quickly approaching Spring Finals time in my area. I will try to finish this fic in a timely manor, but I can't promise more than that. But if things work out, I'll be done with this series soon. Possibly by the 13 of May (Maybe earlier). But if it's later, please don't be mad!_**

**_I don't own Criminal Minds!_**

**_CHAPTER WARNING: Some content in this chapter may be too violent and triggering for some people. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!_**

….

Reid returned to consciousness again to find he wasn't alone. Connor smiled at him, holding a cup of water.

"You must be thirsty," he whispered, thrusting the cup into Reid's face. He stared at it for a second before glaring up at Connor. The Irishman laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with it," he said. "Drink."

Reid obeyed, sipping slowly. After a few mouthfuls, he made to move his head.

"More," Connor ordered. "You need to drink more."

Not wanting to make the man angry, Reid repeated the motion, Connor tipping the cup back as Reid drank more.

"Good," Connor whispered. "Finish it all."

As soon as the cup was empty, Reid leaned against the chair, breathing heavily. Suddenly he jumped as Connor straddled Reid's bound legs.

"You're mine now," he hissed in Reid's ear. "Ian said so. You are such a handsome being, you know that?" Connor reached one hand to stroke Reid's hair, his other hand gripping Reid's chin as he made to pull away. "No, no… I want to take you in, Beautiful," Connor whispered, stroking Reid's hair and following the hair down to his ear, which Connor traced lightly with his finger.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered before he leaned forward and snatched Reid's lips with his own.

Reid reacted by bucking and trying to force his head back. But Connor still had a grip on his chin and his other hand was now buried in the hair at the back of Reid's neck. He couldn't fight back.

Instead, Reid stiffened, allowing Connor to kiss his lips, cheeks and trail these down his neck to the base of Reid's collarbone. He allowed Connor to comb through his hair and play with his ears. He tolerated Connor's hands moving from Reid's head to his shoulders and down his torso, reaching beneath the ruined shirt to play with his nipples.

Throughout this attack, he thought of the team: How Morgan would pound this slimeball into the ground and how Rossi and Hotch would take him out. How JJ would be the first one to reach him, untying him, comforting him. Garcia would be the first one to visit him in the hospital, hugging him and filling his room with balloons, flowers, candy and stuffed animals. She'd even bring her classic _Doctor Who_ DVDs and they'd watch them in the lounge. Emily…. He knew that she would blame herself. She would say it was her fault, that she should have confronted Ian Doyle ages ago. But he would forgive her, no matter what. She was his friend after all.

She had withstood his fury and anger after Georgia and was the one who had made to cover him when he talked to Owen Savage. She had sacrificed herself when they had been at Cyrus' ranch, almost went against protocol when he was infected with Anthrax and was the only person he knew who liked and understood movies like Solarius. He remembered games of chess, poker, gin and others. He remembered the Star Puzzle and reading books together after cases. Not to mention Saturday nights together with Garcia and Kevin Lynch watching new _Doctor Who_ episodes.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Connor's voice.

"You like this, don't you?" Connor asked. "That's good, because I knew you would. Ian chose well."

"You can stop this, you know," Reid hissed. "It isn't too late. Just go to the FBI building in Quantico and tell my team where we are. Or better yet, call them! I know everyone's numbers by heart; I can let you talk to someone from right here and you won't even have to go to Quantico."

Connor ignored him, leaning his head by Reid's ear. "I don't want to," he whined. "They'll take you away from me. And I want you so much." Next, Reid felt something wet on his ear and gasped as Connor's tongue licked his earlobe. Seconds later, Reid cried out as Connor bit the ear he had just licked before leaning back and forcing Reid's head to the side to repeat the process. Afterward, Connor latched onto Reid's neck and began sucking the side of his neck.

"Stop this," Reid whispered pleadingly. "Please stop."

You're mine," Connor growled.

"No 'm not," Reid whispered. He heard his voice break and he gasped, trying to hold back sobs.

"You're mine!" Connor roared. "It's time you accepted that! And I'll make you accept it. When I'm done with you, you'll answer to only me."

Reid closed his eyes, bracing himself for a slap across the face. But when nothing happened, he opened his eyes. He wished he hadn't as he watched Connor lean over him.

Connor didn't hit him. Instead, Connor reached for Reid's ruined shirt, ripped a large wad of fabric and crunched it into a ball before stuffing it into Reid's mouth. He sealed it with a kiss and continued sucking on the other side of Reid's neck. When that side was also red, Connor began biting and nipping at random parts of Reid's chest. His teeth scratched against sensitive flesh, making Reid jump, wince, cry out and even moan from behind the fabric of his shirt.

Reid tried to ignore it. He shut his eyes and turned away, but he couldn't ignore the way his body betrayed him with every move Connor made.

Reid stiffened, his throat felt like sandpaper. He whined into the cloth…

Firm, strong hands on his hips…. The sound of a zipper coming undone….

"Shhhhhh," Connor whispered in Reid's ear. His breath tickled against the profiler's ear.

Then there was the sound of the door crashing open…

"FBI! BACK AWAY FROM THE KID!"

Reid's eyes snapped open as Morgan, Hotch and Rossi streamed into the room. Their guns were raised and their faces were stone. Behind them, looking angry but also… fearful, relieved… was Emily.

Reid felt a slight pang of relief for a moment before he felt a knife against his throat. Connor's cruel hand gripped his hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck. Reid tried to turn his head, but Connor yanked it back, his grip growing tighter.

"No, no, no, Beautiful," he murmured. "I want you to watch this. You're mine, after all."

"No he's not," Morgan growled. "He's not a possession. He's a human being."

"Really?"

Reid flinched as Connor's hand released his hair, but the knife kept his head back. The wayward hand moved from the top of Reid's head and trailed along his cheek. Connor chuckled and Reid suddenly felt his cheek sting as Connor slapped him.

"Step away," Rossi ordered. "No one has to die today. I don't have to pull the trigger."

"You don't understand," Connor hissed. "He's mine."

"His name is Spencer Reid, he's a 29 year old FBI Agent," Emily barked. "If you harm him, I'll shoot you."

Connor tightened his grip on the knife. "Bastards! He's mine! Ian said so!" he screamed. Then he pressed the knife against Reid's neck until a thin line of blood welled up against the silver object. "And if I can't have him, no one can."

There was a series of gunshots and Connor went down, never to get up again. Not a single team member's gun didn't smoke.

"Clear," Hotch barked. Emily dropped her weapon, running to Reid. Morgan followed her, storing his own weapon.

"Reid," Emily whispered, withdrawing the gag. "Spencer. It's me, Emily. Are you okay? Please answer me"

Reid smiled slightly. "M not dead, am I?" he muttered.

Emily shook her head, tears falling from her eyes. "No," she replied. "You're alive. Very much so."

"Thank you," he whispered.

"No, don't thank me," Emily replied. "I left you. I made you believe I was dead and because of that, you suffered. And then Doyle came after you, and he hurt you… I can't forgive myself for what happened."

"Emily," Reid murmured. "It's okay."

"No it's not!"

"You came back," Reid firmly replied. "That matters more to me than leaving."

Footsteps echoed through the building. The five agents stiffened at the sound. They turned toward the door just as Ian Doyle walked into the room.

"My, my, how touching," he purred. He stared at Emily as he spoke. "Hello Lauren. How nice to see you again."

….

_A/N: Umm... Sorry?_

_No really, I am. I just hit a big ol' chunk of writer's block here. Don't worry though, because next chapter everything gets all sorted out in the end._

_And I've seen some promo pics for the finale... Who thinks the hostage is going to be Reid? *sees numerous raised hands* ...I thought so..._

_A big THANK YOU to my lovely and loyal reviewers Steph, CMSP, greengirl82, and lolyncut! You guys are AMAZING!_

_Steph: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!_

_Please review! They make me happy when you do!_

_Love,_

_*~N_CBAU~*_


	4. Save Me From The Nothing I've Become

_**Hey all!**_

_**Here's the sitch: I'm moving out of my dorm today, and most of it is emptied and clean (Thankfully!) So I'm literally taking 5 minutes to post the second to last chapter of my saga (And possibly the last one too, if I have a moment after this).**_

_**EDIT: My mom arrived right before I could publish this chapter, so I had to wait until tonight ot post. Expect the epilogue sometime tomorrow, or this week.**_

_**I can't believe Emily's gone again! But I loved the wedding... Prentiss/Reid feels! Hence the turn that this whole project is going.**_

_**I don't own Criminal Minds!**_

….

"My, my, how touching," he purred. He stared at Emily as he spoke. "Hello Lauren. How nice to see you again."

"Ian," Emily hissed. "I don't think the feel's mutual."

Doyle chuckled. "Oh Emily, I must congratulate you on the 'successful' rescue of your friend." Ian paused to look at Reid's bloody, sweaty and slightly tearstained face. "Although it truly depends on your definition of the word 'successful,' as the young Dr. Reid didn't quite escape from me unscathed."

"I saw your video, Ian," she coldly intoned. "Tell me, is sadism part of your MO now, or was that made to further torture me?"

"You still have a matching tattoo on your chest?" Ian countered; he smirked as Emily unconsciously rubbed her chest again.

"You told me that they weren't part of your game," she spat. "You told me that my TEAM was innocent and that you wouldn't harm them."

"Well, that was before I found out you were faking your own death, Love," Ian chided. He was shaking a finger in Emily's direction as though he were scolding a naughty child. "I had an old friend in Paris. Izzy. She saw you on the street and called me. What a surprise, eh?"

"You son of a bitch," Emily shouted. "You found out I was alive and instead of confronting me, you took the coward's route and came back here, is that it? You wanted to prove to yourself that you were a big boy, so you killed four people, including an FBI agent."

Suddenly, Emily let out a "HA!" of sarcastic laughter. "And then you grab another FBI agent, torture him and set a dangerous international sexual predator on him, all so you can get revenge on _me?_ You did all that, when all this time, you could have gone to Europe and scouted me out. You had the resources to find me, but you decide to do this," she gestured around the warehouse.

"It drew you out," Ian barked. "At the first sign of trouble, you came running back, hoping to find me and rescue your team. You love playing the hero, Emily Prentiss. Admit it. You did it for Declan, and now you're doing it for your doctor."

"Maybe I like being the hero!"

Ian chuckled. "Is that so?" Then he raised his gun.

Three shots rang out in quick succession. Ian dropped his gun, stumbling slightly. He wrapped his arms around his chest and fell to his knees, slumping as he fell lower. He finally came to rest on his back, hands still wrapped around his torso but still kneeling on one knee.

Behind him stood Clyde Easter.

"Well, that was tedious," Clyde muttered.

….

Four hours later, Emily and Morgan sat in the hospital waiting room, waiting for the doctors to clear Reid for visitors. Rossi had gone to report back to Strauss, Hotch was with Clyde, checking on Declan, who had been living in the District since Emily had relocated him. JJ had gone home to Henry.

"I hope he's alright," Emily muttered suddenly. Morgan looked up to see her peeking through the blinds of a window. Weak sunlight petered through the blinds. Morgan rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"He'll be fine," he assured her. "Reid, despite his looks, is a lot stronger than we give him credit for. He's like that guy from that TV series he likes so much, the one with the blue box and the guy with the bowtie and the redhead. What's it called, Professor What?"

"Doctor Who," Emily corrected. "And you have a point. I just… I feel so sorry about what happened, and guilty for leaving the team, especially Spencer. Everyone he has ever loved has left him in some way. His dad, Gideon…."

Oh my God," Morgan whispered.

"What?"

"You're in love with Pretty Boy," Morgan chuckled, using his nickname for Reid.

Emily just stared at him.

"Emily, admit it," Morgan replied, tone serious. "I've seen how you act around him. You truly care about him. Your body language is more relaxed around him, you hung him and call him 'handsome,' and you smile more when he's around. You even came back when he was threatened."

"Yeah, because he's my friend!"

"You stood up for him when Doyle was in the warehouse. I checked the ballistics on O' Riley's autopsy. It was your bullet that took the kill shot."

"Morgan, he's my-"

"Emily, do not say friend," Morgan reprimanded. "It goes much deeper than that. How long. And tell me the truth."

Emily sighed. "Since Colorado."

Morgan smirked. "When will you tell him?"

Emily sighed and stood up as the doctor approached. "I don't know yet."

….

_A/N: _

_One chapter to go! (Well, epilogue)_

_Thanks to my EXCELLENT reviewers greengirl82, lizzabet, Tumbler101, lolyncut, danicalif80 (Welcome back!) and DarknessIsTheUniverse! You are AWESOME!_

_By the way, did anyone catch the Sherlock one-liner? Lots of love if you did! :D_

_Regards, Sweeties!_

_*~N_CBAU~*_


	5. Epilogue: New Endings, New Beginnings

**_Epilogue Time!_**

**_PLEASE READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! IT CONTAINS A STORY LINE LEADING TO A CERTAIN MOMENT IN THIS CHAPTER!_**

**_I'm posting this now because my Internet at home is kaput (My modem and phone lines fried during a thunderstorm that blew through here), and the local library has free WiFi! I just wanted to get it up now!_**

**_I own nothing!_**

….

_Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens ~ J.R.R Tolkien _

**Eight Months Later**

Emily sat in Hotch's office with her badge and gun on his desk.

"Emily, let me say that it was a pleasure working with you for the past six years," Hotch said. "I'm sorry to see you go."

She shrugged. "Well, Clyde really wanted me to take this job. I guess he feels that I can lead a team of Interpol agents."

"And I'm sure you will do well," Hotch agreed, standing up to shake her hand she followed suite, gripping his hand and pumping it vigorously.

There was a knock on the door and Rossi stuck his head in. "Do you need help clearing your desk, Emily?" he asked.

"I'm good," she admitted. Rossi smiled as she walked out the door and back into the bullpen. Her eyes caught sight of Reid, still wearing that Tom Baker scarf from his Comic-Gate Con last weekend. She fought the urge to giggle as she saw it.

"I just have one more thing to take care of," she added, walking toward Reid's desk. She saw Morgan watching her with mild interest. Reid meanwhile, was engrossed in a stack of case files.

"Hey Reid, quick question," Emily asked. "How long did it take you to knit that scarf? And why Tom Baker's Doctor?"

"The Fourth Doctor is considered to be one of the most recognizable regenerations of the Doctor during the Classic Who era, especially in the United States. He lasted for seven seasons, and is known as the longest running regeneration of the Doctor in both the classic and new series. He was especially appealing to college student as he shared their views-"

She cut across his explanation. "I love it when you talk nerdy, Handsome."

Suddenly, Emily grabbed Reid's face and smacked her lips onto his. The young genius squeaked in surprise, his arms flailing with uncertainty as his genius mind wondered where to put them. She broke away a second later and they both shared a pair of cheerful grins.

"They're never gonna stop," Morgan muttered as a squeal echoed through the bullpen and Garcia arrived, clapping her hands and hugging her two friends. Despite his words, however, there was a large grin on his face.

...

_A/N: And it's over!_

_The facts on the Fourth Doctor came from Wikipedia, of course!_

_Thanks for sticking with me (And my sporadic updates; life does get in the way though)._

_To my lovely reviewers lolyncut and greengirl82, thank you for your lovely reviews! And to everyone else who reviewed, Lots of Love! :D_

_And virtual cookies to greengirl82 for spotting the Sherlock reference last chapter... Yes, it was Clyde's line!_

_Hope to see you all for the next story._

_Love,_

_*~N_CBAU~*_


End file.
